


Icarus

by LadyHorizon94



Series: Make A Wish [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, Loss, M/M, Madoka AU, Magical guys....?, Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: But to think he would do this.Go this far just for some grief seeds –
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Make A Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!   
> I got idea to this au for a yeaaars ago but then we had a crisis in a family and haikyuu was kind of trigger for me for my anxiety attacks...? Which sucks cause I love this series to death! As I do Madoka. Also this is unbeta'd so warning for that! 
> 
> Warnings: Death and loss. A bit of blood.

No one would have predicted it all ending like this. With a swords and guns. With falling trees in the pitchblack forest.

It was so unthinkable. Or had been.

They had been _friends._ On the same side even before all of this.

_No,_ Tobio thought bitterly. They had _tolerated_ each other at best. Tsukishima was always full of sarcastic remarks and he never passed opportunity to mock his other team members inside and outside the court. He was cold, untouchable.

But to think he would do _this._

Go this far just for some grief seeds –

Tobio was trembling with anger. The boy had been angry before: Not like this. The rage pulsed inside him and everything in his vision looked sharper than ever before. Magic was flowing through him. Everything in his body felt tense and he was tasting the blood in his mouth from biting his lips and gritting his teeth.

He had to be angry. If he let go of that feeling he would certainly -

He cut the trees in front of him. His ugly feelings festering and growing. They fell with such an ease. With just one cut. But Tsukishima seemed to blend in the night. He was always just out of reach and these stupid trees were on the _way –_

It was infuriating how calm and cold he was. He just glared Tobio without saying a thing his eyes and silver uniform like clothing gleaming in the moonlight. Aiming with his gun.

Tobio kept blocking the bullets with his sword. His cape fluttering behind him. He didn’t know how long they had been at it. He didn’t care. He would get Tsukishima. Even if it drained all of his magic. He would…

Hinata wasn’t supposed to look like that. Empty, lifeless, blood on his orange, fluffy hair. God. He had been so _small._

He knew Hinata was short. They had always teased the boy about that. But he had had such a big personality that pulled everyone in that Tobio had started to forget it. He could jump. He could fly.

_Something hit the window loudly. Tobio just groaned and turned on his side. The tree on their yard was annoying sometimes but his parents liked the stupid thing so for now it stayed, disturbing his sleep –_

_The knocking continued. It was persistent and loud. It didn’t stop and it only got louder._

_Tobio groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing them. If this was a prank he swore to god he’d –_

_It was Hinata looking straight at him with annoying look. He pointed at the handle of the window and knocked again._

_Except… this didn’t make any sense. Tobio’s room was on the second floor. Hinata would have needed a ladder or something. He couldn’t have gotten it…_

_Then he noticed wings on the boys ankle._

_This… This had to be a bizarre dream._

_But Hinata didn’t disappear no matter how much he stared._

_Nor the wings on his ankles. Then he realized they were actually attached to golden boots. And that Hinata had a metallic, golden jacket on and shiny diadem with a sun on his forehead._

_Tobio jumped off from his bed so quickly he stumbled and almost fell as he finally reached for his window and opened it._

_“Took you long enough!” Hinata huffed obviously annoyed._

_“W-What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?!” Tobio hissed. Of course he knew. But he didn’t actually think Hinata would… do **that.** The dumbass was so happy all the time. What the hell would he even wish for?! _

_“I did it!” Hinata proclaimed with the wide grin, not caring of his team mates shock and irritations. “I made the contract! I look so cool and look! I can fly!” He made little summersault in the air._

_“Idiot! You’re going to fall!”_

_Hinata had only laughed at that. Eyes full of joy and excitement._

Tobio conjured another sword. Finally, he had his aim on Tsukishima. Without hesitation he threw one of the weapons.

Tsukishima was almost too slow. The blade hit a trunk with a _thud._ It managed to scratch the taller boy and he was wiping blood off from the cheek.

They had finally stopped.

Tobio was panting. His heart was beating obnoxiously against his chest and his body felt hot from the swirls of negative emotions that were piling inside him. He was glaring Tsukishima who still looked annoyingly calm and collected.

“Tsk.” Tsukishima wiped his cheek and inspected the blood on his fingertips. The boy sighed and dismissed his weapon. “Hey… Let’s stop this.”

_Stop?!_ They had only started as far as Tobio was concerned. The bastard could shoot Hinata in cold blood but as soon as his blood was little drawn little he wanted to _talk._

“We’re not stopping.” Tobio growled summoning another sword.

Tsukishima wasn’t impressed. He stood on the branch, inspecting his opponent with bored look. “I have no time for idiots who know nothing.”

Tobio was about to shout. Insults, about Hinata, accusations, _anything_ to satisfy this horrible lump inside him and to break the cold shell –

“Tsukki!”

For split second, Tsukishima’s eyes widened but he collected himself quickly. Still, Tobio tiny bit of satisfaction from the mask slipping for a second.

“Kageyama…” It was Suga’s voice. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What happened? We… found Hinata and…” His voice cracked.

It hit Tobio. The wall he had kept away with his wrath. Hinata was gone and he would never come back.

The world spin. He fell on his knees.

When he lift his gaze Tsukishima was gone

**********

_He found Hinata on the forest. As he was expecting, the shorter boy was already weak._

_“You weren’t supposed to find me.” There was still a hint of old fire and spike in his voice. But it was only a faint hint._

_“Well, you suck at hiding,” Kei commented. He observed the other boy for a minute. “You know.”_

_Hinata was silent for a long time. “Hey… Isn’t this pretty stupid?” the boy choked._

_Kei didn’t answer. He could say Hinata was idiot. But… They all were in the same boat. They all were morons._

_“I mean…” Hinata continued. “I won’t be able to go to a tournament.” He turned, smiling widely. The tears were streaming down on his cheeks. On his hand, there it rested: The soul gem. It was swirling with blackness. It wouldn’t be long now…_

_Still, the boy smiled softly. “Hey… You are kind of jerk but… can you help me out a bit? Turning into a monster sounds kinda bummer…”_

_Kei adjusted his glasses and summoned his weapon._

_It was over with one, neat shot._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more but I don't promise anything


End file.
